Wings of a Crow
by LureEndsCallIn
Summary: We all have guardian angels. His has the wings of a crow though. Rivaille/OC or Levi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ola. Okay. Who loves Levi? I do. K dot bye bye helluuu.**

I've always lived outside the walls, completely unaware of what it's like to live within them. Trees, those were the ones around me every day. I learned how to cope up with nature and with beings bigger than me - titans. I knew when to hide and I knew the right reactions during dangerous times.

I was untouched by them; I was never harmed or anything. I was just living simply.

I saw them kill my family when I was still within the walls. That was the very moment the first wall was destroyed. Back then, I ran away from the inner world and found myself lost here. This place was better and even more peaceful.

I've lived alone – full of boredom and so on. Still, I survived. It's been years ever since I actually talked to a human. Still, I lived. I had nowhere to go and nowhere to live in except here.

Here – in this place full of nothing but nature's existence as well as the titans'.

I sat beneath a tree that was beside a lake. I looked at the sky; the same sky I was staring at ever since I was born. I saw it within the walls; I could still see it today and for the following days.

Wake up, find food, eat, take a bath, stare at the sky and sleep – those were what I did just to live my life outside. I had my freedom but there was no one to accompany me.

I silently closed my eyes as I pulled my knees unto my chest and braced it closer to me. "Good night," I told myself even though the sun was still shining.

_"Captain! Your orders!" a woman shouted with a frightening expression carved on her face. The same look was embedded upon the faces of her comrades except one – the man, though smaller, whom they respected too much; the captain._

_There was a female titan behind them and she was running quickly. Her body was of that of a human whose skin was peeled off. She had blonde hair. She stepped upon the humans who attempted to attack her on land. She also fought back to the others – quite odd for a normal or aberrant titan._

_"Captain!" the woman shouted again. Finally, he spoke, "cover your ears."_

I woke up upon hearing something strange and loud. I covered my ears because it was too disturbing. I closed my eyes shut. What was that? Where did it even come from?

When the sound finally ended, I opened my eyes and stood up. The trees around me have fallen and been crushed as if something stomped on them – titans. My guess was proved to be right when I saw huge footprints on the ground.

"Who are those fools who messed up with them again?" I questioned myself as the wind blew hard. I hugged myself in search of comfort.

_"They have captured the titan," a man told a woman who had dark shades on. She had a creepy smile on. "That's great! We'll be there quickly," she informed as she fastened her speed with her horse. She suddenly stopped upon a sight of someone._

_"Weren't we the only ones who got out of the walls?" she asked one of her comrades who stopped as well. "Huh? Oh yes," the man replied then he figured out why she asked that question. "Why is she here?" they asked in chorus._

"Cold," I said as I rubbed my hands against my arms while crossing them. The lake was still peaceful, but the sight of fallen trees disturbed me. There was something wrong.

"Oy!" I heard a voice. I feared that. I feared humans for quite a bit. What would they do to me? What would happen? I wasn't sure of that anymore. I found peace when I was not among them.

I turned around and saw a female with a few others with her. All of them rode on horses and they were headed towards me. I hid behind the tree even though I knew that it was foolish enough to do so. Still, I held unto that string of hope. Worthless as it seemed to be, my efforts were a waste.

They caught me. All of them had curious looks except the one in front who had such a happy face. I tried to avoid them but the woman blocked my path as she smiled at me. "Why is she here?"

"I live here," I answered as I looked away and braced myself even more. "What?" they all asked in chorus. The woman gasped then grinned as if she was interested in me.

_"Where's Zoe?" a guy asked as he stood beside a blonde male taller than him."She is on her way," his companion said. "I didn't let my squad to go on without me just for nothing," he gritted his teeth._

_"Levi!" the woman he was referring to finally arrived. The man, said-to-be-as Levi, looked at her. He was standing on one of the tree's thick branches as well as the others while she was on the ground with a horse just like her comrades. He looked down at her._

_The woman gasped when she saw the titan they had caught during her absence. "I-It's huge! Can I experiment on her?" she quickly reacted._

_The female titan was caught with too many metals pierced unto her body just to keep her steady unto where she was. It was hard to describe her situation for any other person._

The woman was like an insane one. She introduced herself to me as Zoe Hanji. After that, she quickly forced me to come with her and tied my wrists together using a rope. She said that I needed to meet her _friends_.

I stood beside her comrades who rode upon horses. We were on a stand-by. Suddenly, I could feel someone looking at me. I gazed around and saw no one staring at my figure.

"Zoe, who is she?" the voice came from above the trees. I saw people on their sturdy branches.

The voice came from a tall man with blonde hair. Beside him was a smaller male with black hair.

Zoe went beside me and got off of her horse. She smiled at me. She took my hands and wrapped it around her waist.

_Zoe used her maneuver gear to talk to Levi. Of course, she brought the commoner along by making her hug her very figure. Upon getting where Levi is at, Zoe smiled at him widely while the stranger, who had brown hair and stunning green eyes, stared at the small man._

"Tiny," a word escaped my lips and Zoe looked at me while the man beside the small guy had his eyes widened. The guy I was referring to only gave me a glare. "Ah, this is Lance Corporal Rivaille. We call him as Levi. You can call him as that too, I guess," Zoe introduced. I nodded my head.

Years have passed ever since person talked to me. The last word spoken to me back then was **run**; run away from the titans and save my poor self.

"Ailes Noire," I answered. It was pronounced as **_ehl nwahr_**. It was pretty much weird. It meant **_black wings_**. "Nice to meet you, Levi," I gave him a sly smile. I felt awkward.

I took a look of his eyes; they were confusing. I didn't know if I find them attractive or ugly. He just stared at me and didn't react. Later, he turned to Zoe. "Why is she here?"

"You won't believe me, but she said that she has lived here for years ever since the titans had brought down the first wall," Zoe whispered even though I could hear her. "I see. We have no choice but to bring her with us," he told her.

"Oh! Can I ask her questions?" she begged. Levi sighed. "Let's talk about it some other time," he dismissed. He came towards me and leaned in without looking at me in the eye.

**"How come you're still alive?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am Snow White. Please support me by claiming that I really am _Snow White_ XDDD**

"That's it?" Levi questioned me as he was leaning against the wall while his hands were crossed in front of his chest. His eyes looked at me in a dull way as if looking at me was boring enough for him. Like I said before, I didn't know if I would find his eyes as somewhat attractive or ugly. They were so awful yet awkwardly suiting for his face.

"Yes," I answered politely as I sat on the chair in front of the wooden table, trying to hide the fact that I was dazed.

Zoe clasped her hands with a curious look, "You never fought them?" I nodded my head in agreement. "I never did."

"How come you're still alive? Didn't the titans try to eat you?" Levi questioned with a very serious look on his face. I shook my head, letting my brown hair move in the process. "Whenever they pass by, I don't do anything and act like I don't notice them. I only cope up with what I have," I finished.

Levi didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "If that were the case, why didn't you try to come back inside?" he questioned. "I found peace outside the walls," I answered honestly and bit my lower lip. "I've always wanted to go outside."

"Eren," he suddenly called the man who sat at the other end of the table from me. "Ah! Tell us more, Ailes!" Zoe said with a huge smile. "That's all I could tell you. There's nothing special about me," I concluded as I looked away.

"Eren, you've been quiet for quite some time now," I took a look at Levi and he was gazing at the man he called who has brown hair. "It's just that… I couldn't simply bring myself to believe in her. Titans have been attacking us ever since back then," Eren answered. I bowed my head, knowing that they wouldn't believe in me.

"That's all there is to it," I reassured them. Levi sighed and went towards me. He slammed his right hand on the table, made me turn to him, placed his left hand on my left shoulder and gave me a very serious and dangerous gaze. "Are you telling the truth?" he questioned. I began to sweat and got nervous. "Yes," my voice came out shaky. It was obvious that I got nervous and afraid.

The way he looked at me was like he was **_piercing my soul_**; tearing me into pieces.

His gaze got worse as if he was waiting for something to come out of my mouth; the words of surrender perhaps. He finally distanced his presence away from me. "What do you suppose that we can do to her?" was the question that escaped from his lips. "Return me to the outside w-" just as I was about to state my opinion fully, he glared at me.

"Do you actually think that we would let you live outside again?" he asked. I felt humiliated by my sheer stupidity and dumbness. "I suggest that we should keep her!" Zoe said with excitement while waving her hands. "No!" I suddenly stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"You can't take away my freedom! The world outside is my home!" I uttered with a strong stand for my belief.

"Pathetic," was the side comment of Levi. Suddenly, Eren decided to speak his opinions out. "I think that we should follow Zoe on this one," was what he managed to tell us. I shook my head and refused.

"I'll let her sleep with me!" Zoe volunteered. "No, please," I begged. "No one from the military troops must know this. They'll probably think of a choice recklessly just like how they did to Eren," the most intelligent person in the room stated – the small guy with a very huge ego.

Levi started to decide while Eren only anticipated for his decision. I ran towards Levi, got on my knees, held his hand and bowed my head, "Please, release me. Let's just act like nothing happened." I smiled at him, hopelessly hoping for his approval.

"Please, I beg of you… It's my only home. I have nowhere to return to. Please!" I pleaded. "Have you never ever wondered if your family is still alive?" he suddenly questioned. "Let me go," I quickly replied, not giving any thought to what he was saying.

He sighed then helped me to stand up. He took a look at me once again. "What benefit would we get?" he asked. "Selfish," I remarked. "I'm not selfish. You are. What benefit would humanity get?" with that, I was left speechless.

"Wait-" I was about to talk until he interrupted me, "Zoe, I trust her to you."

"No! Hear me out!" I shouted loudly even though he was near me. His eyes warned me to speak. Zoe quickly pulled me to her side, making me avoid Levi. "Eren, let's go," he dismissed himself as he walked away, making soft noises just by walking. Eren politely dismissed himself as well and followed the guy who ordered him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Zoe whispered to me right after the two males have left. "Why?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Nobody dares to shout at him **_ever_**," she answered as she sighed. "Anyway…" she trailed off.

"Since we'll be roommates, I have my own set of questions for you," Zoe said with a very creepy smile. "Please act normal with me," I looked away with a silly smile while I held my hands in the air for surrender as I sweatdropped.

After that, Zoe took me to her room inside the place and she asked someone to bring an extra bed or mattress. Before anything, she asked me a few questions like what did I eat or anything.

I let out a sigh, knowing that I was doomed and became a prisoner within the walls I abandoned years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**The beauty of fanfiction - letting you change the flow of events in a free will.**

The female titan was able to escape right before Levi, Eren and Zoe talked to me about what they were going to do to me. It was as if I was a sign of retreat or escape. I saw how ugly the scene was. The huge female titan made a very unpleasant noise then titans came and began to eat her. I couldn't understand why Levi and Zoe just watched them. The man beside Levi, during that time, ordered for a retreat.

After that, we came inside a castle-like building. Zoe told me that that was the place where they resided in as of the moment because of a certain someone. There, the discussion about my presence was talked about. Two weeks had passed ever since they made the decision to keep me. Two weeks had also passed ever since I got imprisoned with the presence of fellow humans.

I sat on the bed of the room, hugging my knees to my chest. I rested my right cheek unto my right kneecap while I faced the left direction which led to nothing but the window's view outside. I couldn't see trees. All I could see were walls – walls of a cage. I hated them. I hated being inside them.

It was dark. The blackness of the sky made me think of the shadows of death as if this night was a very terrifying night. Too much darkness was haunting me within. The world outside made me look at the dimness of the sky as somewhat just a display of its _other_beauty.

Zoe left me due to her secret mission. She did not even talk about it that much. Levi left with Eren and a group. They isolated me. Here I was, mourning for my lonely heart and solitude. Here I was, alone. It was a lot better when I was outside. The titans never cared about me. I never cared about them. We lived in harmony.

"Home," I uttered to myself as I felt bitter sadness wash over me.

The cold blow of the wind made the elegant curtains dance, giving more emphasis to my homesick feelings. The wind was gently kissing my skin, brushing itself along it. I brushed my hair using my fingertips as my eyebrows knitted themselves. A sour look was plastered on my face due to my will.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Upon hearing them, I shivered and trembled. I was quite curious yet afraid of whom the intruder might be. Was it Levi? Was it Zoe? Was it Eren? Those three were the only ones I know and have met. Those three were the ones that sealed me into this horrible cage of walls. Those three knew titans as monstrous beings who loved to eat people. Those three were so complicated especially the one who lacked of height.

I stopped hugging my knees and decided to see who the person was. I got off of the bed and headed towards the door. Tension was building up within me. Was it a killer? A ninja? An assassin? Stupid possibilities and guesses of people who might assault me kept on creeping inside my mind. I stopped in front of the door. The volume of the noise created by the footsteps was increasing little by little. I held out my hand, slowly about to make contact upon the metal attached to the door.

Just as I was about to hold onto the knob, the door opened and it hit me quite a bit. It took me aback and made me react due to the pain felt.

"Ah! Sorry," I looked at the person and it was a female with medium-length hair. Her eyes were gorgeous. "Ah, I-I'm fine," I assured her with a smile. She sighed in relief and returned a smile as well. She looked so innocent and kind. Her smile was very charming and cute. I didn't know that girls like her even exist.

"Thank goodness. Anyway, have you seen Lance Corporal Levi?" she questioned with a worried expression as if she needed to attend to some matters. Wow. Lance Corporal? That small dude was respected? What a… surprise.

I shook my head just to inform her that I did not see the arrogant and grumpy midget around. His expression was always bitter, sour and serious. Couldn't he smile for a bit? Wait… Let me imagine him smile… _**What a nightmare.**_

"What about Hanji? Zoe Hanji?" she quickly asked as she looked around, turning her head left and right simultaneously. "No," was my simple answer.

"Why?" I decided to ask. "It's nothing."

I felt like I was left out by the people around me. That's the reason why I hated being inside, I got to feel depressed and lonely despite the presence of others. Bit by bit, it crumpled my heart every time.

"I see. What's your name?"

"Petra. How about you?"

"Ailes. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Uhm, I have to go now. I'll see you next time."

After that, the woman left. Loneliness crept in within my barriers and defences. This was the very first time I felt this way towards a human ever since I abandoned this place. That was the very first normal conversation I had after all those years. I didn't worry about getting locked up. I didn't argue about anything. I felt pretty much of a normal and average human a while ago.

If I joined Zoe with what Levi and the other guys are doing outside the walls, would it mean that I get to go outside too?

Brilliant. I just needed to be one of them in order to go back to my home that consisted of trees, grass, mud, water, air and pretty much plain nature with the presence of cute titans.

"Ailes," Zoe finally appeared. "Ah! Zoe! Petra was searching for you a while ago," I told her calmly.

"Huh? Why?" she reacted. "Petra didn't mention it," was my reply. "I bet it's about titans as always," I commented.

Zoe's expression changed. She began to drool at the thought of titans. That _is_ Zoe Hanji for you. For me, Zoe seemed like a pretty random woman. There were times when I could handle a very normal talk with her, but when the topic about titans was raised up, she'd go cuckoo.

Seriously, I could imagine this woman marrying a titan and she would never ever get tired or bored with him or it.

"Anyway..." wanting to get her attention, I decided to talk about my idea. I got back to my bed and my position there earlier. "Can I join you and Levi?" I let out a simple smile and a soft side laugh.

"Join us in?" "Battling outside the walls or whatever you were doing before we met." "Why?" "Nothing."

Suddenly, Levi appeared. The midget with a very exposed forehead showed up out of the blue. "It would take you years of practice," he commented as he faced Zoe and had a chat with her for quite a minute.

"I'm a fast learner!" I quickly added. "I can learn quickly!" I said in a louder voice. "I want to join you, Eren and Zoe! I want to be with you. I could turn years into months. Believe in me," I finished. After saying all those things, I realized how complicated the meanings of my sentences were. My cheeks suddenly reddened due to shame and embarrassment.

Levi didn't care. He kept on talking to Zoe. I felt ignored. I felt abandoned. I felt… worthless. "Levi…" I called out. Still, there was no answer. There was no reaction. Clenching my hands into fists and silently grinding my teeth, I was getting annoyed.

"You short guy!" I shouted as I pointed my finger at him while my face gave off a mad expression. He stopped talking and looked at me. Zoe did too. "I kept on talking about senseless crap a while ago just to join you! I deserve an answer!"

"Do you know what respect is?" he suddenly asked. "Don't change the to-"

"Or have you left that so-called 'respect' outside the walls?" he quickly interrupted me. I retrieved my arm back, looking away. I felt humiliated in front of Zoe. Embarrassing.

"Ailes, are you really that desperate to go back? You could turn years of practice into months? Impossible. You can only do that with _my_help. From what I've just witnessed, you don't deserve to be one of us," he simply said with a calm composure.

He was right. Swallowing my pride, I sighed and had another absurd idea. "Levi…" I called out. I bowed in his direction as if I was honouring him, giving him the utmost respect I had left. "Please, teach me. I need to go back. I want to. Help me become one of you," I pleaded with a soft voice. "Help me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gonna skip three months. Too lazy to write about the training. I tried to recall some lines. Dear memory, I love you. This chapter may not be successful in projecting a dramatic scene, but at least I tried. Bye.**

What Levi said about turning years into months was true. He personally taught me for three months already while training Eren as well. I've learnt almost everything the other soldiers already know.

Still, my longing for my home was yelling inside me.

I sat under a shady tree, letting its shadows swallow my figure. I was looking at the sky. It was the very reminder of my home. I got separated from my freedom. I got dissevered from my world, disunited from my very sanctuary. Regardless being with Levi almost all of the time, I never experienced anything from him except witnessing his coldness towards everything.

It was as if he was a walking human with a heart of stone.

Being trained by him made me bond with some of his squad's members like Petra. Meeting that girl was such a gift. We became friends. I also realized how much of an attention seeker Auruo was, one of the squad's members as well. He would often act all mighty like Levi.

Gunter and Erd weren't that talkative or even as hyper as Auruo. Well, to me, Aurou was hyper enough. Sometimes, too much talking could even cause him to accidentally bite his tongue in the process.

Within a moment of serenity, I began to question myself. "Why do I hate being inside the walls?"

I could not simply relax and go around as if my home never existed. Out of the blue, Petra surprised me. "Hey, Ailes," she greeted with her soft smile. "Oh hi," I replied as I stood up and dusted off all the possible dirt that could've been attached to me. I faced Petra. "Want to join us?" she asked.

"Join you in what?" I questioned. "Well, Captain Levi asked us to go outside with Eren and-" just as she was about to explain, I stopped her. "Speak no more, I'm coming with you!" I got my spirits blasting off with happiness.

"We figured it out," she said with a cute smile.

_Zoe walked around while her mind was thinking about possible theories concerning the existence of titans. Her thumb was rubbing her chin while her tied dark brown hair moved left and right due to her movements._

We flew in mid air using our maneuver gear. The feeling of being outside was far different from being inside. The sound of freedom, the beauty of being unchained, the wonders of being untied, the serenity of being free willed and the solemnity of being outside the limits.

I felt complete and peaceful inside. All of us were quiet. Auruo was the only talkative person, he was leading us. Eren was next to him then Gunter and Erd. Petra and I were at the middle.

Everything was fine until…

_"I feel like something's missing," Zoe told herself as she stared at her room in a dull manner. "Ailes," she quickly recalled then her eyes became wide upon realizing that the girl wasn't around._

"I-It's the female titan!" Erd shouted. Petra and I looked back and saw a huge titan with blonde hair running towards us. We fastened our pace but, to no avail, it was catching up on us.

"We have no choice but to fight it," Auruo cursed later on. "I'm not yet ready," I selfishly reacted.

"You and Eren can escape. Don't worry, we'll be there later," Petra reassured. I looked around and so did Eren. Everyone was smiling, confident enough about their abilities. Observing Eren, he seemed to have other plans. He raised his hand just by the level of his mouth. "Eren," Erd called out.

"We did not become hand-picked by Captain Levi for nothing!" Gunter told him. "Believe in us," Petra added. "Are you looking down on us?" Auruo quickly questioned with a sour look.

Eren put his hand down, showing that he trusted them. I smiled at Eren. "They can do this," I reassured him.

Quickly, they all turned around except for Eren and I. Looking at them while the horse ran fast, they were indeed strong. They were able to cooperate and perform group techniques without talking. The only thing they had was eye contact. Petra would go there; Gunter would go over the other way and so on.

"That's Levi's squad for you," Eren cheered.

At a very unpredictable turn of events, when one of them was about to slice the back of the titan's neck, his blades got broken and the titan quickly fought. "That's-"

"Gunter…"

The titan slammed Gunter to the tree. Petra, completely shocked, was below. The titan looked at her. Too shocked to even think and quickly act, Petra failed to dodge and avoid the titan when it completely almost crushed her with it. Despite not being crushed, the pressure and the strength of the titan's heavy feet sent her flying towards the trunk of the hard tree. Her body hit it. The impact was awful. Erd and Auruo weren't able to escape their cruel fate either.

I faced the direction where I was heading. "I can't watch them die. I can't…" fear began to visit me. I stared at Eren who seemed like he was blaming himself.

I closed my eyes, regretting everything.

With what I've witnessed… Do I still want to live outside the walls?

No. This couldn't be. I shouldn't be one of them. I wanted to live outside to avoid pain, misery and so on. I felt peaceful outside. But why? If I did feel peaceful, why don't I feel peaceful now?

Suddenly, Eren raised his hand once more then bit it in a very painful manner, making sure that there should be blood present. Heat surfaced for a moment. Accompanying the heat and spark, smoke appeared as if someone brought smoke bombs and used them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

Eren transformed into a titan. I've seen him once. Twice. Thrice. Well, it was all because of Levi's way of training the both of us together.

_Levi immediately went to the woods. Upon knowing that Ailes was gone, he quickly got out of his way to retrieve the girl back. He had to._

_Arriving at the woods, he passed by the corpse of Gunter, Erd and Auruo. He stopped by at the corpse of Petra. He stared at her and silently mourned for her. After a minute, he got back to his feet, continuing his search. Hearing odd noises, he headed towards the way where the noise was louder._

_Seeing the female titan for the second time, Levi saw a person with short black hair who was following it. Levi approached her and said, "Maintain this distance. It must be tired enough. It doesn't look like it's fastening its speed."_

_The woman had a bitter expression. She didn't seem to like talking a lot. "Is Eren dead?"_

_"He's alive. He's in its mouth."_

_"The main objective might have been to eat him. It's more appropriate to assume he's dead," was the very unthoughtful reply of the corporal._

_The short haired woman gritted her teeth. "If you had only protected him, this wouldn't have happened!" was the answer of the female._

_Levi stared at her, watching her as how she glared at him. "I remember it now. You're Eren's friend," Levi stated, recalling the moment he saw her once._

_"This operation was only for us. How did you know about this?" he asked her but she refused to answer._

I went back to the place I've always been at during the times I lived here – the tree near the lake. Still, I couldn't forget Petra and the others. I looked at the black horse. _My _horse. I rode on it once more and went on my way to them.

_Levi, as fast as lightning, fought the titan, slicing up bits of its skin and completely damaging it. Even the short haired female couldn't see him during his actions of attacking it._

Arriving, I got off of the horse. It stood on the place I left it. I walked my way towards Petra's body. Her eyes were shot open. I gently closed her eyes, making her eyelids fall and meet up with the rest of her face's skin. There was blood on her forehead.

Next was Erd then Gunter. Stopping by at Levi's copycat during his absence, I knelt down beside Auruo. Shocking enough, it seemed like he was slightly and slowly breathing. "Auruo," I called out softly.

He opened his eyes a bit. Despite his state, he was able to prolong his last minutes.

"You're-" not letting me speak, he talked, "You won't be able… to meet another reckless talker… like me," he coughed blood. Slowly, the liveliness in his eyes looked like it was fading away. "Fight… next time… you _will _fight them… on our behalf," with that, he stopped breathing. Slowly, his eyes closed.

It seemed as if our very short conversation happened in my imagination only. Being able to last that long after being seriously injured was miraculous enough.

_Being able to retrieve Eren, the female and Levi retreated. Before completely leaving, Levi witnessed something unusual. The female titan shed some tears._

_After a few minutes, Levi passed by the place of his squad's corpses. Spotting a familiar figure, he saw Ailes. Going to her, the raven haired female followed him. "Carry Eren and meet up with the others. I trust him to you…" he trailed off as if he was waiting for her to say her name. "Mikasa Ackerman," she told him._

_"I trust him to you, Mikasa," Levi repeated. This time, he mentioned her name. Mikasa took Eren then Levi walked his way towards Ailes whose back was facing him. Mikasa left._

_Ailes didn't seem to notice his presence._

"Do you still want to live outside?" a voice questioned. My tears were slowly falling down. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see. He still had that emotionless face of his. "Aren't you hurt?" I inquired. He looked away.

"They're dead. How cold are you?" I asked as I glared at him. "Are you shifting your anger towards me?" was his simple response. "What's done is done. Tears won't be able to do anything," he told me.

"You bastard… I won't be surprised if nobody will care for you when you die," what I said was rude. Those words were driven out by my emotions.

He didn't care and walked towards my horse. He settled himself on it then went towards me. "Let's go."

**_After some time, they were finally facing the gates. Returning back to where they came from, there was a very sorrowful atmosphere. No corpse was brought. None could be taken._**

Having the gates opened for us was terrifying. It was as if we were about to face something worse than the titans. Levi quickly brought us to where we reside in – the place where his completely wiped out squad also lived in, as well as Zoe.

Before entering the place, a male was standing by the entrance. He noticed our presence and ran towards us. "Captain Levi," he greeted. He looked like a normal man. A married and old man.

"I'm here to visit Petra. As you can see, she's been writing letters to me. She mentioned about this place. Don't worry; this secret is safe with me. I won't spread this info to anyone. Anyway, is she around or is she on duty? She was really happy when you chose her to be one of your squad's members. She was really glad that you were confident enough in her abilities. That girl didn't even think of how I would've felt. I actually wanted her to marry and settle down with a normal life but she said that she's too young…"

Petra's dad kept on talking with a nervous smile. It was as if he knew that something was wrong. He was sweating. It was as if he was waiting for us to confirm if his intuition was right.

Levi didn't even dare to look at him. I looked away, trying my best to shut up and stop myself from the urge of crying and admitting the truth.

I controlled myself but I couldn't hold back any longer. Tears. Something valuably invaluable.

Petra was my first _normal _friend here. Losing her and witnessing her death were traumatic enough.

"Why is she crying?" Petra's dad referred to me. Still, Levi didn't speak.

He got off; I looked at him and he looked at me. I nodded my head as if I understood something unsaid. I left the two of them alone.

_"Is she?" was the simple question. Levi softly said a yes. Petra's father wistfully smiled to himself. "I told her to live a normal life but she wanted something else," he said and his voice cracked upon doing so. "She once desired of marrying you," her father added._

_Levi was still calm and collected. No frowns. No tears. No knitted eyebrows. Just pity and mercy. He still stood like a man with a heart of stone with nothing to melt it, move it or even cause any other emotion except being cold._

_"No father would even want his daughter to die without seeing her for the last time."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally managed to update this. OMG. This is probably the second week ever since SnK (anime) ended. I miss the way I anticipate its latest episodes. ;_;**

I stared at my window that night, completely restless.

Petra and the others died. They were gone. Due to my selfish urge of wanting to save myself, they got killed. How even more selfish could I get?

I hugged my knees to my chest.

I hated being attached to people. Meeting someone was enough to make me care about them. Befriending someone was even worse.

That's why I loved outside. The walls kept me safe from my emotions. I learned to survive by myself. I may have felt empty, but at least emptiness was the worst feeling that I could feel back then. Not guilt, not shame or anything else.

The only thing that reminded me of the world inside was the sky. It was the same sky people looked up to. The only connection and similarity I had with the ones inside the walls.

Clouds may have blocked the sky, but the sky was greater. It simply let the cloud cover it and once that cloud was used to it, it would go away.

How I wish I could be like the sky. So great, steady and just. Somehow, Levi reminded me of the sky.

No matter what the consequences were, if the choice would lead to the success of humanity, that would be the one he would choose. He wouldn't even think of his personal matters.

Though cold, he could be pretty fair.

Sometimes, I get the impression that he's heartless. He's too emotionally strong.

His friends or companions, however, seemed like the clouds. Instead of leaving him due to getting used to him, they leave him because of getting killed during battles.

The sky is so deep, wide, big, just and completely honest unlike the clouds. Clouds come and go.

"We all live under the clouds of illusion. We all live under the sky of justice," I whispered to myself.

And the only way to get pass those is to have the wings of freedom. The real ones like Levi's.

I sighed and went to Levi's room. The door was left open in a slight way. I noted that Levi was sitting on a wooden chair, staring at his window as well just like how I used to. He had no particular expression on his face. Blank. Completely blank.

I knocked on his door gently then went inside. His room was nothing special. It was too simple and plain. A wooden cabinet, a bed, a wooden table, a wooden chair and a teacup were the only things inside. The other side consisted of the same things.

Eren and Levi shared the same room.

Wooden floors, white painted walls. Among all the rooms of this place, this was the cleanest.

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep. Where's Zoe?" I asked him. "Will you ever be any politer than that?" he remarked. He wasn't facing me. He was looking outside.

"She's going to come back later with Eren," he said. I nodded. "I see..." I uttered. Suddenly, I went towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Do you pity me?"

"No. I just wanted to ask if you're alright," I admitted while staring at his face.

I realized that he actually was a good-looking man. His nose had a perfect bridge. His eyes, however, were really complicated. I couldn't understand myself. I didn't know if I were to consider them as attractive or not.

"I'm fine," he replied. I decided to leave after receiving his answer. Just as I was about to exit his room, he suddenly asked, "Why didn't you fight?"

I froze. My feet were glued to the ground. "I became afraid," I admitted. "Do you blame yourself for what happened?" his next question came.

"Yes," there was a crack on my voice. "You shouldn't," he quickly said. "We will never ever know the outcomes of our decisions unless we actually do it," he added as if he was lecturing me.

If I fought the titan, will I be able to breathe right now or die like the rest?

"Also, why did you even come back to them? You had your chance to escape and go back to your normal life outside the walls. Why did you not do that?" his questions were too accurate.

"I'm asking you... What do you plan to do now?" that last question blew me away. What do I even plan to do now? Which path should I take?

_"We will never ever know the outcomes of our decisions unless we actually do it."_

My decision... What will it be? "You don't have to decide quickly," he said.

**_"Fight... Next time... You will fight them... On our behalf."_**

Auruo... He's right. I should stop this cowardice of mine. "No! I will fight. I will stay with you," I've made up my mind.

I turned to face him and I realized that he was already looking at me. "Let me fight along your side. I will fight in _their_ place," I said as I put a hand on my chest. "Punish me for every cowardice if you must. I won't turn away anymore. I want to be worthy enough for your squad," I added as I bowed.

There's no turning back. There's no more point in going back. I need to change. I have to.

"I don't really care that much and I don't know how to greet you but... Welcome," his dead eyes were looking at me intently as if I've just become an object of interest.

I raised my head, "Thank you, sir!" I smiled at me. "Stop that polite act. It doesn't suit you," he told me.

In the middle of our talk, someone knocked at the door. We turned and saw Eren. "You're here..." I told myself.

"Commander Erwin is coming. Zoe met up with someone," Eren stated.

We sat on those chairs in front of a long table. Levi was drinking his tea while Eren and I observed him. "He's taking so long to come here. He's probably constipated due to all those works. He's probably taking shit but the shit won't come out," he commented. At his last statement, I snickered a bit then stopped. I was the only one who found it as somewhat laughable.

"You seem to be very talkative today, Lance Corporal Levi," Eren told him. We sat far away from the midget.

"I've always been talkative. You may not have noticed it though," Levi replied as he took another sip.

Eren and I bit our lips and looked around. "Sorry," both of us said in chorus. "Don't be. Nobody knows the outcomes of one's decision unless it was turned into action," was his reply. He only repeated what he told me a while ago.

Levi looked at something below while making a sour expression. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing."

The people we were waiting for finally came. Chief Erwin arrived with a few unrecognizable faces. They took the vacant seats. After that, the discussion began.

"We have found a person of interest whom we might claim as the female titan," he concluded.

I looked at Eren and his eyes revealed that he had no interest in hearing their about-to-be-said accusation. He was in disbelief.

When the young blonde male revealed the name of the person they thought of as the enemy, Eren was completely surprised. They explained as to why they were accusing her. They even formed a plan. Levi listened attentively. When the discussion hit its end, we bowed our heads and they left.

"They lack evidence and proof but it's worth a shot," Levi said.

"Are we really going to...?" Eren decided to stop his question.

"Ailes, you were quiet the whole time," shortie said. "Annie's name seems very familiar," I admitted as I rubbed my thumb against my chin.

"It would be best for you not to remember anything for now until the mission's finished. Emotions can be a huge barrier sometimes," he lectured.

"It isn't fair. What if she's not the female titan? I don't think that she can even do that - killing other people," Eren uttered as regret danced upon his eyes.

**"What if she _is _the female titan?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just another lame update. Hello, everyone.**

I sat beside Levi inside the carriage. His face showed a bitter and annoyed look. He was observing the view outside. He rested his chin against his closed fist just like the pose of the statue which signified a person thinking deeply.

I tried my best to seal my lips and refrain myself from talking. I stared at him until he suddenly looked back at me. "What?" he questioned with a cold voice. I knew as to why he seemed irked. He couldn't fight for the moment; he couldn't do that very one thing that made his life so interesting yet dangerous.

"Are you okay? You seem disturbed and bothered," I spoke.

"I hate being of no use," he simply replied to me. He couldn't fight because of his temporary injury. My eyes got saddened at what he just said. I sighed and closed my eyes then whispered, "Thank you."

After that, I disclosed my source of sight. He shot me a confused look. "I've been of no use ever since Zoe found me," I explained. "You know, Levi, you're not worthless. Your mere existence is helpful enough to everyone," I honestly admitted. "What's gotten into you?" he questioned me with a dead expression.

"Even a brat like me, who can't even stand your arrogance, feels safe when you're around. I'm simply being honest, Shortie," I stated then the carriage stopped. "Your height only determines your head's distance from the ground when you stand but it will never ever determine the great things you can do," he lectured me and I, inwardly, was amazed at his words.

"Topic rotator," I commented as I rolled my eyes even though I was completely dazed.

After a short while, a loud noise was heard. "So it's confirmed; the kid's prediction was right. Annie _is _the female titan," he crossed his arms against his chest. I played along with my chocolate strands. My emerald eyes were observing the thread-like thing called as hair. "His name is Armin… I think," I stated as I stopped myself from my weird actions.

"Nobody asked," he told me as he prepared himself to get out.

He left me and I ensconced myself to the given territory; the carriage. I hugged my knees. They were my best friends. I calmed myself and tried to clear my perspective. "I live in a horrible world," I uttered. "A world full of sacrifice and limits," I added then I sighed.

_"Why? It's because the world is cruel," Mikasa said as she put on the hood of her cape and left her comrade, Eren, there. _

_He was in the brink of confusion, frustration and hopelessness. __Something wasn't right in his eyes. He couldn't believe that the person he least expected to be the titan was the one behind the death of his foes. A few moments later, something crashed from above and got him trapped unto piles of rocks, making him unable to move. Half of his body was covered by them._

_Armin, witnessing it, quickly rushed towards the brunette male. He tried to help but he had a hard time. He tried to talk to Eren who lost consciousness because of getting piled up by rocks on his half. After a short notice, Jean arrived._

"Your height only determines your head's distance from the ground when you stand but it will never ever determine the great things you can do," Levi's words played on and on in my mind. Suddenly, I remembered Petra and the others.

I stood up and went outside as well. I saw Levi watching Erwin leave. Other scouts were panicking. I walked towards Levi who had such a wistful look. I regretted the very moment I noticed that.

At that particular moment, I realized the real beauty of his eyes; they weren't ugly. They were just too serious and sincere. They were somewhat misunderstood. He wanted to help so badly. I could decipher it. He was, well, too stiff. He needed to do something.

"If you were allowed to make a move, will you or will you not?" I questioned him in a silly manner as I kicked my feet randomly to the ground like a child kicking away some lost pebbles. "The answer is obvious," was his short and timid reply. I smiled. I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Meet me inside. I have to tell you something."

He remained there while I got back to the carriage. I closed its door and removed the small cape and brown leather jacket. Next, I detached my maneuver gear from me. I put my sharp blades to the side. I fixed my hair.

When someone knocked on the carriage's door, I knew that it was Levi. No other person except him would encroach inside for he was the only one I invited. I let him in and he stared at me. "Shut up and just dress yourself already," I told him and he stared at me. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me. "For both of us not to be useless," I answered. He smirked at me and sighed.

_Two titans fought in a very fazing manner. In order to escape, one titan tried to climb over the walls. Much to its dismay, Mikasa decided to interrupt her from escaping. Upon falling, the other titan, who was Eren, quickly rushed to its side and beat the heck out of it; he was avenging the ones who died; he was completely raged, mad and furious; he was… a monster._

After preparing, we both went out of the carriage. "Be careful," I said but he pulled me. "You're not going to be of no use," he stated as he brought me with him, immediately going over to where Eren was. He grabbed me by the waist and began to use the maneuver gear as if he was Spiderman.

_Eren kept on punching Annie as if he wanted her to die. He was out of control and not even his fellow humans could stop him. He was frightening. The look in his eyes signified pure anger and hatred. Those were enough to warn people. Finally, he decided to bite her out of the titan's body. When he did and saw her inside, he stopped in midway._

_Annie had tears on her face yet she looked so peaceful. _

Levi and I arrived at the location where the scene took place. He put me down beside others. "Stay put," he told me with a blank expression as he went towards Eren's titan form and sliced an opening by the back of the neck just to get Eren out and remove him from his state of getting emerged.

His action resulted a success of his intention. When he got Eren, he reunited with me on the surface. "Don't eat a valuable witness," he lectured Eren.

Eren was frozen with wide eyes to accompany his odd expression. He looked at his two hands then to Annie.

When we took a look at Annie, she was completely crystallized. "She's beautiful," I stated as I admired the way her face looked so vulnerable yet pulchritudinous. She seemed so untouchable.

Days passed and Levi, as well as Zoe, personally asked me to help them with the case about Annie. I, as a worthless person, agreed while having the desire to be useful. I couldn't kill a titan. I just couldn't.


End file.
